Um Passado na Nova Era
Um Passado na Nova Era é o primeiro episódio da saga "A Quest of the Forgiveness". Enredo Em um mundo de céu negro, cercado de criaturas voadoras negras, estava um homem. Correndo o quão podia, ele se desgasta até tropeçar em uma rocha e dar de cara no chão. Seus braços eram cortados, em conjunto com sua face, e ele sangra mais um pouco. Sentido o cheiro, um monstro voador vai a seu ataque. Ele pega uma rocha e se defende, mas isso só o irrita. Ele levanta-se e continua a correr, dando passos mais largos que a perna, para não dizer saltando. Ele pula de um precipício e cai sobre outro chão, rolando. *'Deathstroke13:' Haha! Se deu mal, otário. A criatura continuava, voando em sua direção e lançando labaredas para queimá-lo. Ele via o fogo fluir, e a imagem de um demônio vir a seu encontro. Inconformado, ele foge antes de ser mordido. Andando em uma rocha e fazendo névoas de poeira, ele se vê num vácuo sem fim. Ele enfim se depara com um abismo. *'Deathstroke13:' Você vai pagar caro por isso. Você vai! *'Monstro:' Grrrrrrrhhhhh! Com o rugido ele se afasta e tropeça, caindo em queda livre no nada. *'Deathstroke13:' MAALLLLLDDDIIIITTTTOOO! Mal termina de dizer isso e dá novamente de cara com o chão, vendo os demônios unindo-se a sua caçada. Ele corre para se abrigar numa caverna. *'Deathstroke13:' Esse lugar aqui é horrível. Como eu pude me deixar vir aqui. Se eu soubesse que aquele homem era perigoso, jamais teria deixado eu chegar nisso. Não... isso aqui é o Inferno! Se um dia eu pegar aquele Mijai... *'Voz:' Então você conhece. Death estranha a voz ao lado e cai para trás, assustado. *'Deathstroke13:' Maldito! Conheço, sim. Problem? O ser anda em sua direção, silenciosamente. *'Deathstroke13:' É hoje... Em um outro lugar... Em uma base metálica, tecnológica e engenhosa, um soldado andava pelos corredores com papéis nas mãos. Ele passava por marrejais, coronéis, e de repente. *'Soldado:' Barack Obama. Trouxe isso aqui para o senhor. *'Barack:' Muito obrigado. Isto nos será útil. *'Agente Black:' Eu estou dizendo, esta operação será um fracasso. *'Agente Blue:' Eu digo que não, agente Black. Somente assim tomaremos controle sobre esse processo. Sabe os avanços que isso irá contribuir para o mundo? *'Agente Gray:' Deveríamos usar isto contra terroristas. *'Agente Black:' Ainda não é a questão. É muito perigoso e hostil. Nenhum ser humano se sujeitaria a isso. *'Barack:' Um ser humano regular, eu presumo. *'Agente Red:' O que está sugerindo? Sequestrarmos um gênio? *'Barack:' Não seja tão extremista, Red. Não quero a população dos Estados Unidos envolvida nisso. Sei bem que vocês têm agentes capacitados para o serviço. *'Agente Green:' Todos são úteis para a base. Não podemos desperdiçá-los. *'Agente Blue:' E isso é um desperdício! *'Soldado:' Eu posso ir embora, agentes? *'Agente Black:' Isso é um ultraje! Além de um suicídio. Pensar em perder um dos nossos assim... Por nada. Isso é um absurdo. *'Agente Yellow:' Há seres humanos presos lá. *'Barack:' Vocês estão se amendrotando com algo que todos nós temos. Não acha que depois de séculos não está na hora de investir em exploração? *'Agente Black:' Temos e só usamos 5%. E você sabe o que aconteceu com o que usou 100%. *'Barack:' Sei, sim. E por isso digo que precisamos de técnicas para estabilização deste mecanismo. Senão, viveremos entre idiotas? Além do mais, isso ajudaria muito a economia dos EUA. *'Agente Orange:' Haha. Pra um presidente você tem uma visão um tanto limitada, Obama. Não vê que isso destruiria a economia dos EUA!! *'Barack:' Limitada? Uma vez que exploramos podemos usar isso para gerar um monopólio que países como Rússia, Canadá ou Japão jamais chegariam perto. *'Agente Black:' Meu voto é não. Não podemos viver entre loucos. E se formos pensar, é desumano. *'Agente Blue:' Desumano? Isso é uma habilidade humana! *'Agente Black:' Não quero perder um dos nossos... Não dessa vez. Ainda sinto pelo White. *'Barack:' Eu acho que isso nos seria útil. Só precisaremos da cobaia certa. Cobaias mecânicas estão fora de opção. *'Agente Green:' Vocês não pensam nos inocentes que neste mundo tenebroso estão? Sabe quando vidas o Brasil perdeu? Se eles perceberem... *'Agente Red:' Se eles perceberem... *'Agente Green:' Será o nosso fim!? *'Barack:' Green tem razão. E isso me faz pensar: como vivem eles lá? *'Agente Black:' Já devem ter morrido. *'Barack:' Morte é algo que não acontece lá. *'Agente Blue:' Não é verdade, Barack. Teorias indicam que... *'Barack:' Esse é o problema. Estamos na teoria. Precisamos ir na prática. Não sugiro um agente, mas um homem capaz de sobreviver naquele mundo. *'Soldado:' Tive informações de um recruta que já perambulou por lá. *'Agente Gray:' Essa informação é confidencial. Levem-no para o equipamento de remoção. Dois seguranças apareçam e levam o pobre soldado. *'Soldado:' ESPEREM! EU O CONHEÇO, E ELE ME DISSE! *'Barack:' Então onde está ele? *'Soldado:' TRABALHAMOS JUNTOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO ISSO DE NOVO. *'Agente Blue:' Tragam-no aqui. *'Agente Black:' Eu protesto contra isso. É um absurdo. *'Agente Gray:' José Pedro foi esquecido da sociedade, Black. Morrendo ou não, não nos farrá a menor diferença. Mesmo por quê. Ele já viveu lá, e saberá nos explicar bem como é. *'Agente Yellow:' Se alguém descobrir este teste, o FBI acaba aqui. Este mundo virtual é hostil e perigoso. Etnem, parodiando a palavra-chave para acessá-lo, é indomável. Temos que prepará-lo psicologicamente, para não perecer cedo. *'Barack:' Instale nele a câmara especial. Quero ter acesso a tudo lá na casa Branca. O soldado caminha, sendo vigiado, pelos corredores. Num cubículo, um jovem olhava suas roupas de civil, agora bem trajado. Neste clima de nostalgia, que Salada entra. *'Salada22:' José Pedro, José Pedro. *'José Pedro:' Olá, Salada. Olá, Salada. *'Salada22:' Sem tempo. Os supremos estão te chamando. *'José Pedro:' Os supremos? Que coisa grave aconteceu? *'Salada22:' Estão querendo te levar pro mundo virtual de novo. *'José Pedro:' Me disseram que estavam trabalhando para restaurar o que naquele mundo foi aprisionado. O que precisariam de mim? *'Salada22:' Querem o colonizar. *'José Pedro:' Colonizar... Eles estão doidos! *'Salada22:' Sim, estão. Querem se deslanchar como potência por lidar com equipamentos que utilizam a seu favor o mecanismo da... Uma câmara o olha. *'Salada22:' Venha, José. Estão te chamando. José caminha com Salada pelos corredores. No caminho... *'José Pedro:' Eu ainda lembro quando sonhava com isso. Era bem melhor no cinema. *'Salada22:' Como era está lá? *'José Pedro:' Aonde? *'Salada22:' Aonde... no Etnem. O mundo virtual. *'José Pedro:' Não trato dessas lembranças de uma maneira tão genérica. Era tão real, como se fosse um sonho. Eu era um guerreiro, e lutava contra malfeitores. Mal sabia eu que fui induzido por um tal de Morre-Artuaii a crer nisso, só pra matar os seus desafetos. *'Salada22:' Então esses são os homens perdidos. *'José Pedro:' O que será que querem de mim? *'Salada22:' Talvez. Eles podem pretender também que você volte para lá, e salve aqueles que matou. *'José Pedro:' Eu não sei se estou pronto... Isto mexeu de mais com a minha cabeça. Mesmo com minha nova vida, não consigo deixar de pensar na primeira. Minhas lembranças estão voltando sobre o que eu era antes do evento do Morre-Artuaii. Eu não quero me perder de novo. *'Salada22:' Eu entendo. Então. Esperemos que não seja isso. Eles entram na reunião. *'Barack:' José Pedro. Barack Obama, presidente dos Estados Unidos. *'José Pedro:' Olá, Barack Obama. Eles abertam as mãos. *'Barack:' Estávamos falando de você agora. *'Agente Black:' Sem mais delongas, diga. O que era Etnem? *'José Pedro:' O mundo da fantasia, eu o chamo. Faz você pensar que vive uma coisa, enquanto na verdade é outra. *'Agente Gray:' É possível controlá-lo? *'Agente Green:' Estudos indicam que uma pessoa normal... *'Agente Gray:' Eu perguntei pro José. *'José Pedro:' Não. *'Agente Green:' Deixe-me falar! Estudos indicam que uma pessoa normal não consegue por si mesma adentrar naquele mundo. Para isso, tem que estar com a psique muito bem protegida. Ou... adentrar por curtos períodos de tempo. Para não se perder. *'Agente Blue:' O mundo é um fluxo de ideias. O subconsciente molda o mundo que acha mais favorável, e usa de seus mecanismos para fazê-lo parecer real. Alguns estímulos podem sintetizar o mundo, como um fajuto fez, mas mesmo assim, o usuário se perde. *'Agente Yellow:' Acho que duas horas é tempo suficiente. *'José Pedro:' E o que querem de mim? *'Barack:' Queremos que volte em Etnem e seja nossa cobaia para transitar ali dentro. *'José Pedro:' Uma pergunta. E os jovens que trancafiei nessa... Realidade? *'Agente Purple:' Eu o chamaria de Cosmos. *'José Pedro:' Que seja. *'Agente Blue:' José. Te damos a missão de adentrar neste mundo, conhecer suas profundezas, e resgastar tais garotos perdidos. Terá toda a assistência do FBI para isso. *'José Pedro:' Não sei se estou pronto. E minhas memórias? Por que não retornaram ainda!? *'Agente Pink:' Tudo tem seu tempo, José. E agora é o seu de entrar lá e fazer seu trabalho. Quem sabe, elas não ficaram perdidas lá? *'José Pedro:' Não sei se é uma boa. *'Barack:' José Pedro. O futuro dos Estados Unidos depende disso. José fica pensativo, e Salada se indigna. *'Salada22:' Não podem obrigá-lo a ir! *'Agente Blue:' Soldado. Estamos fazendo com que isso seja uma opção. *'José Pedro:' Eu irei. Tudo bem. Só que com uma condição. *'Agente Blue:' Que condição? *'José Pedro:' Que depois disso ou possa voltar a ser um menino normal. *'Agente Red:' Pode fazer isso quando quiser, contanto que perca suas memórias no FBI. *'Agente Black:' White não o treinou assim atoa, José. Está dizendo isto? *'José Pedro:' Não. Ao menos quero visitar minha família. Eu quero rever minha história de fato. Não ficar preso entre quatro paredes. Eu aceitei trabalhar pro FBI para auxiliar o serviço secreto, não ficar gerindo papéis. *'Barack:' Tudo bem. Contanto que faça o seu serviço da melhor forma possível, e garanta tudo o que precisamos. *'Salada22:' José. Não vale a pena. *'José Pedro:' Eu aceito. Para limpar meu nome, e terminar de uma vez essa história. Não para explorar isto, mas sim pelos homens que perdi lá dentro. *'Agente Yellow:' Tudo bem. Você será introduzindo ainda hoje neste mundo. Contudo, retirado com parcimônia de tempos em tempos. Sua missão é simplesmente andar por ele, e tentar controlá-lo a seu padrão. *'José Pedro:' Tudo bem. Me desejem sorte. Ele se retira. Salada vai atrás dele, preocupado. *'Salada22:' José. O que deu em você!? Aceitar isso? É loucura! Eles mesmos falam que é morte na certa. *'José Pedro:' Tudo ou nada, Salada. Eu não estou muito satisfeito com essa vida. Nos tratam como escravos para experiências bizarras. Pior que na área 51. *'Salada22:' O governo dos E.U.A pode não ser uma perfeição. Mas, não vale a pena se perder por isso. *'José Pedro:' Você me disse hoje o que estava há tempos pensando. Deixei jovens inocentes perecerem com minhas mãos. Essa culpa me atormenta. Quero tirar isso, e poder entender os tabus em minha vida. Creio que só realizando este ato, ou poderei libertar-me. *'Salada22:' Muito bem, respeito sua decisão. Que faça o melhor. *'José Pedro:' Eu farei. José se retira, e em pouco tempo se prepara para embargar. Enquanto isso, na caverna... *'Deathstroke13:' Quem é você!? Quer saber, não interessa. Deve ser mais um desses malucos que eu encontro aqui. Quer me matar, vem pro fight antes, idiota. *'Voz:' Tenho certeza que não necessito fazer isso. Mas não é isso que quero. Você não é grandes coisa, mas é exatamente do que preciso. Ele se aproxima da luz, e revela-se ClockWork217. *'Deathstroke13:' Clock? *'ClockWork217:' Temos muito o que conversar. CONTINUA... Categoria:Episódios